1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drinking device for dogs and particularly for dogs with long ears.
2. Background Art
Commonly, a dish or bowl is used for providing drinking water for dogs. When a dog drinks from a drinking dish or bowl, due to the slapping of its tongue in the water during drinking, water from the dish or bowl often splashes on to the dog's face and muzzle. Also, water would also spill and trail over the floor area around the dish or bowl and is stepped over and tracked to other floor area by the dog. Furthermore, to dry itself, the dog would shake off the water which could spread over a wider area of the floor as well as to furniture in the close vicinity. The spilled water on the floor as well as that on the furniture would cause potential sanitary problems and/or slippery floor hazard. It is even more problematic for dogs with long ears, due to that their ears would either be located in the close neighborhood of the water dish or bowl when the dog lower its head to the dish or bowl during drinking, and often the lower portion of its long ears would actually dip into the water in the dish or bowl, thus water could enter and remain in their ears to cause ear infections.